


Who knew looking like that was such a turn on

by dragonndoggod



Series: Trying something new won’t kill you, until your imagination runs wild [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou shows John a side of himself that he's never showed anyone.  And revels in the way John gets turned on by the sight of his soul.</p><p>Based on the prompt: You sit in the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders.  No ambulance since this is set in the early 1900's, extremely loosely based on the prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew looking like that was such a turn on

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much listened to one song on repeat while writing this and it was so hard not to incorporate stuff from the song into this drabble.
> 
> No beta, if you see a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it :3
> 
> It was _Gravity's Union_ by Coheed and Cambria :)

Shirou sat hunched, the blanket over his shoulders as he enjoyed the warm drink he held in his hands. If he were to close his eyes, he would see the motionless figure below him. The overwhelming scent of cat that filled his senses as his soul took over to glare at the one Madararui that decided to try to knock John out.

His hackles had risen as his form blocked John from the interloper determined to steal the lively hood of his lover's family. He eyed the stranger as a predator, watching as the middleweight struggled under his gaze. The shaking of hands that dropped the gun as the man tried to take a step back, the guttural sound that escaped his chest as he took everything he had not to lunge.

"L-look, I- I didn't know," the pleading words as the man held his hands up, completely forgetting that he had dropped the gun. "I heard that this place was abandoned, an easy place to steal from. I didn't know that this your territory and he's your-" a trembling nod towards the still figure before wetting lips to speak again. "I'll keep my mouth shut, I swear," Shirou narrowed his eyes and refused to call back his form. "Your relationship with this human is," a thick swallow before the middleweight gulped.

It was the feel of a hand running through his fur and the cocking of a gun along side him, the heady scent that belonged to John alone that told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm struggled enough as it is and you want to steal from me?" Voice raspy, blood trickling down from the split bottom lip. "All this and you have the nerve to mention my relationship with him?" The hand that had been along his back moved towards his head, giving a gentle shove.

"If I ever see you around here again, be it on or near my property again, make sure you have enough on you for an undertaker because I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes."

The man's eyes widen at the threat, glancing away from John and back to Shirou, whose lips were pulled back in a snarl as he took a step away from John. One step followed by another before the man's soul took over in fear. The sight of a cat that flattened his ears before turning tail and taking off.

Shirou let out a woof of air before glancing over his shoulder at John and the shaking of his head.

"It's never a dull moment around you," a murmur as a hand reached up to gingerly touching the back of his head, pulling his hand back with a hiss. "You gonna change back? You're kinda," the wave of a hand and flush of cheeks before he pulled back his soul.

"Don't know why I'm affected by that," a confession whispered softly and only meant for John's ears. Which meant that Shirou heard as well, he didn't let on that he heard, keeping small spark of happiness from showing. Standing and offering a hand to the downed man, Shirou waited for the older male to steady himself, ready to offer a hand to keep him on his feet.

"Is that normal?" John asked as they walked through the trees and towards Beecher's Hope, glancing at him briefly before looking ahead. "Changing like that and getting agressive?"

This time Shirou let the smile grace his face and brushed his shoulder against John's. Despite the fear he had felt at the sight of John being knocked out, he couldn't help feel pride.

"No, not normally. I've never done that before, but when I saw you go down, I was afraid and let my instinct take over." Looking up to the expansive night sky that was partially blocked by the trees that surrounded them. "I wouldn't do that for just a _friend_. What you feel for another, no matter how small or large, instinct will take over. And that's what I did." Shirou shrugged his shoulders, trying not to let the fear he spoke of soak into his voice. It was one thing to admit that he was afraid that John was hurt, it was something completely different to let his emotions take over.

"I have to admit I never thought I'd see you aggressive like that," John said as he reached out to stop Shirou, "just wanted to bend you over and show you." The hiss of words as his body was pressed against the rough bark of a tree, the push of hips against his and the feel of hard flesh that he knew well.

"It's just too bad that there's no time for that," John pulled back with a laugh at the scowl that Shirou shot him. "You'll see later," the smirk on scarred lips before they continued. "Come to the house, I think after what happened we should just drink to it. Besides, I wanna see it again."

Shirou struggled to swallow past his dry mouth before nodding, following John through the woods and towards home.


End file.
